incubus
by hono-chan
Summary: amor, odio, ¿deseo?, las palabras que venian destrozando la mente de yohane desde hacia meses al descubrir que efectivamente, no era menos humano que los demas hanaxyohane, insinuaciones de lemmon, yaoi


_incubus (basado en diabulus in musica de mago de oz)_

**_Duermo en un acorde mágico, y despierto al oírlo tocar, soy la esencia de la Humanidad._**

****la lujuria enfermisa que consume mi cuerpo no tiene manera de ser lidiada en el estado de mi enfermedad, quema, calcina, se vuelve incansable y torturante, vil esbirro despertado por la única persona a la que en todo este mundo desgraciado no me atrevería siquiera a mirar con ojos de amor, por que no lo hare, por que solo puedo sentir hacia el una lujuria enfurecida, ardiente y calcinante.

**_Represento la promiscuidad de las almas que enferman de paz, _**

En menos de nada, me ataca sin piedad, cuando menos puedo lidiar con ella en mi estado mental, cuando mas le rehuyo desesperadamente al mar palpitante de hormonas que ahora es mi cuerpo, aquel pecaminoso sentimiento, lo desdeño, nunca caería en semejantes bajezas solo para saciar el hambre de mi cuerpo corrompido por la enfermedad y corroído en la lujuria, gotas de agua fría resbalando por mi cuerpo son apenas suficientes para saciar la sed de aquella bestia, sin notarlo, poco a poco me hago presa de ello, y mis manos encuentran mi débil carne en un extasis culpable, lo que mi cuerpo me exige y mi conciencia desdeña, los demonios de mi carne me han atacado en desventaja y me han derrotado, al dios que se que me mira, lo maldigo infinitamente entre gemidos ahogados, lo desprecio en mi infierno personal.

**_-me presento: soy la libertad de tu cuerpo y no cobro con fe –_** me volteo en la habitación enegrecida por un millón de sombras, me desplomo en el extasis logrando solo divisar la burlona y enorme sonrisa, mi lujuria tomando su forma, hana…lo miro con asco, no por quien es sino por lo que representa, lo vere caer, lo vere morir por mis propias manos, lo destruiré antes de que este maldito deseo carnal me destruya a mi, el ruido del agua cayendo es ahora ensordecedor, mis manos se estiran para tocarle, para en un acto desesperado deshacerme del punzante sentimiento que me invade, escapa, rie burlon solo para acariciar mi mejilla y hablar a mi oído en voz dulzona **_-Y ahora dime: ¿cuánto vale tu alma? –_**jadeo inconciente ya de mis acciones, solo volteo para tocarle y mirarle con mi incontrolable desden, con aquel odio mal alimentado y aquella lujuria quien consume ahora todo de mi ser-**_y ahora pide: ¿dinero o placer? . –_**se sonríe mientras espera su respuesta, la cual no necesita, empieza a manpular mi sexo, mientras yo trato de apartarlo en mal cordinados movimientos en un desespero, no, no esa persona, esa cosa asquerosa con su forma, lo desdeño, desde antes de nacer lo desdeño, por que es mi destino el desdeñarle, por que aun siendo inferior me a arrebatado mi lugar, por que el caer enfermo de lujuria por hana seria el peor de los pecados.**__**

**_Quiero estar junto a ti y alimentar tu boca, hay veces que el dolor, duerme en una canción. _**

Desde mi lugar le miro con un odio quemante, necesito deshacerme de el, rápidamente antes de que mi cuerpo se consuma; otra visita de aquel demonio seria suficiente para querer inmolarme antes que ser alcanzado por sus garras, me pesan los ojos, nisiquiera puedo pensar correctamente, el se acerca hablándome mientras la música de bob soul resuena en sus audífonos, dulce tortura, mis pensamientos se pierden en las liricas de la canción sin reparar en mi interlocutor o en mi cuerpo que actua por inercia buscando su contacto, estoy embriagado en aquellas hormonas, el aroma a sangre, mi pulso acelerándose inconcientemente, febril demencia que me lo se, moriré **_Y sé que moriré de amor decadente._**

**_lúgubres besos,_**desesperado y furioso tacto, los jadeos suplicantes, hanna, hanna**_ ¡Quémate en Mí! _**Suplico mentalmente mientras me besa frenéticamente en aquel reducido espacio que supone el almacen de deportes, he sucumbido patéticamente, e admitido la mas oscura de mis culpas tan solo tras un roze de labios, entre risas altaneras, ¿es hana?, ¿es aquel incubo?, son ambos, y quizás ninguno, mi delirio me lleva a un extremo enfermiso, de derrito en sus manos mientras estas me despojan rápidamente de mi vestimenta, no lo tolero, siento que poco a poco muero asfixiado entre sus labios, el alrededor se torna completamente oscuro, el incubo me sonríe altaneramente con sus labios deformes pintados de sangre buscando una señal de poder continuar, me horrorizo apartándolo con asco y desprecio, su tentación me ala con mas fuerza de la que yo pueda suponer, las sombras se disuelven entre mis gemidos, el incubo desaparece dejando su cometido a medio terminar, lo odio, mas que nunca, a el, a hana, a este incipiente y repugnante deseo que proviene de mi mismo.

la gente, la estúpida humanidad temerosa, se oculta de sus demonios, pretendiendo asumir que ellos no son mas que mera creación de su cabeza, los mios son reales, el odio, el miedo, y el peor de todos, la lujuria, mi odio, mi miedo, incluso mi inseguridad y enfermizo cuerpo, no me suponen tal castigo como lo hace la repugnante necesidad de mi carne, mi respiracion se hace irregular, mientras trato de recuperar el aliento todo a mi alrededor danza cíclicamente produciéndome una inefable sensación de nausea, no lo tolero, la nada danza sobre mi, aplastante, implacable, despierto de mi horrible letargo mientras el me observa, impávido, como si no pudiese ver la risa burlesca que se oculta tras su calma, me desvanesco cada vez mas de mis sentidos-yohane…-menciona al notar que estoy de nuevo conciente, no emito ningún sonido-yohane-repite con mas seguridad, lo ignoro pasando de el-yohane..-me toma por el hombro, una sonrisa familiar se asoma por encima del hombro de hanna, puedo sentir como mi sangre se enfria por todo mi cuerpo, su repudiable presencia no tiene otro fin mas alla del de causarme asco, repudio

-¡alejate!-doy un bramido que le ha hecho sobresaltar, empiezo a tocer, ha sido mucho esfuerzo para mis pulmones**__**

**_El Príncipe de la Dulce Pena soy y mi sangre alimenta tu ser. La lujuria de mis alas  
roza tu pecho y araña tu piel. _**

Alli mismo, entre la oscuridad y el silencio, en aquel rincón inusitado, con tal desespero y desprecio de todo cariño, muerdo con tal desenfreno la boca de hana, con tal deseo y completo odio, que por momentos me siento mas bien como una bestia buscando devorarle el rostro, los jadeos,los gemidos, los roces accidentales contra la intimidad de hana me hacían deshacer nuevamente en la perdición ¡maldita sea!, mi paciencia se había agotado tan rápidamente, sino es que ya me hubiese deshecho por completo de ella, un leve pinchaso me despertó del sopor, un sabor metalico invadiendo mi lengua desde la punta hasta sofocarme por completo, como si mi boca se llenara del liquido con sabor a hierro y azufre, por que a eso sabe la sangre tomada de los labios de hana, sabe como el mismo infierno.

Y poco a poco, las mordidas se fueron cambiando entre nosotros, y como si nada, los arañazos fueron apareciendo entre la piel, los mios, tan furicos, tan bestiales que parecían ser crueles flajelos, mientras las manos de hana, tan solo, tan dulcemente y con tal gracia dibujaban pentagramas en mi piel como si sus dedos estuvieran embebidos de tinta y mi piel fuera algo mas parecido a papel de lo que de por si es.**__**

**_Bebe! Embriaga tus vicios. _**

Y asi fui descubriendo aquella peligrosa y nueva droga, la oxitocina descargándose por mi cuerpo a tal velocidad, sentir como si poco a poco la piel de el se fueran fundiendo con la mia, que pesadilla y que sórdido placer puede dar un acercamiento de esta índole, casi puedo ignorar como mi respiracion se corta por momentos, ahogándome mientras busco desesperadamente que siga robándome el aire, un suicidio asistido donde ya no me queda nada que perder mas que la vida, asquerosa vida de un insecto, que la sobredosis acabe de una vez con semejante idiotez.

Pánico, después de la euforia siempre viene el pánico, las siluetas negras danzando a mi alrededor, el aroma a hierro del ambiente, mis pulmones marchitándose sin pausa mientras por reflejo entre gemidos voy introduciendo algo de aire, la sonrisa de hana, la sonrisa del súcubo, dolor, una mordida, lamidas, el sonido de una lengua humedeciendo, gemidos, jadeos, risas, maldiciones, besos, todo se siente irreal.**_  
-Decide! Orgasmos o amor. –_**clama el incubo mientras nos observa desde la oscuridad, le he ofrecido mi alma en bandeja de plata, y pienso darle por lo que clama**_ -Oh Señor, rey de la tristeza- _**ironiza impaciente por mi respuesta, ancioso, mientras se relame en su mar de lujuria, hanna parece ser su simple instrumento, pero, ¿importa acaso?, deseo algo mas que hana que no sea su cuerpo, una carcajada se va entre mis labios, por supuesto que no, de ninguna manera**_  
-ángel del dulce dolor-_**me burlo entre gemidos mientras manipulo el miembro de hanna, no ay forma de volver atrás**_-bebe la hiel de mi boca, blasfema, ven, hazme el amor –_**reclamo con desespero alzando su mentón para sellar el infernal contrato entregándome a su carne, dejando que tome todo de mi mientras sigo perdiendo el sentido entre sus caricias, voy a morir de la manera mas miserable que puedo, y he entregado mi alma a quien mas odio, y no podría arrepentirme de ello, lo deseo todo, el sabor a hiel de su sangre, las llamas del infierno en cada uno de sus roces, la torturante descarga de la vil droga del amor o mas bien de su pobre imitación derramándose por mis entrañas, la falta de aire, sus manos en mi garganta, estrujando, apretando mientras reclamo entre gemidos por mas, los latidos y el sonido de mi propio cuerpo destrozándose entre las caricias de hanna, y aquel calido veneno derramándose en mis entrañas, con tal calidez que apaga mi conciencia, alzo la mirada buscando a aquel demonio, aquel demonio que ha perdido su sonrisa juguetona, aquel que me mira con desden**_, _**hacer una jugarreta tal al demonio, mientras me alejo desdeñosamente de hanna solo para poder ver su rostro al ver su juego derribado, a quien ha tratado de timar le ha quemado los cuernos

-te he pedido amor, y me has dado vulgar sexo, ¿Qué acaso no puedes hacerlo bien?-desdeño, mientras aquel espíritu maligno me mira destruido, los sentimientos no son mas que un estorbo, pero estuve a punto de caer al infierno por ellos, por mi amor por hanna, y por el de aquel incubo hacia mi, y al final, el único que ha ganado algo soy yo, mientras que hana no recordara nada, mientras que el incubo muere en mis manos famélico en espera de mi alma, yo sonreiré.

-**_Si tocas en mi honor, saldré de este infierno-_**me ruega extendiendo su mano, buscando algo de piedad en mi, buscando si ya no puede tener mi amor, una probada de lastima, algo que mueva un poco mi conciencia para salvarle de desaparecer**_-dame tu alma, no quiero morir.-_**clama en desespero mientras me toma por el cuello, buscando estrangularme con sus huesudos dedos, toda su belleza se ha ido, sus tentaciones que ya no puede usar contra mi no le sirven, le he vencido en su propio juego, y solo espero para dar su adiós, mirando a hana y buscando algo en mi interior que me haga odiarlo nuevamente con la misma fuerza, solo para no volver a caer.

bueno, buenas noches mis queridos y queridas, no he venido aqui en 2 AÑOS?, maldicion...bueno, les informo, empeze a estudiar medicina, y es infernal, pero entre ese infierno, pues, surgieron cosas muy buenas, entre ellas, mi sempai, quien es una chica genial, a la que quiero mucho y dedico este fic de una pareja que tristemente no se ve mucho en el fandom, a pesar de que han tenido muchos momentos cannon, sempai, espero que lo disfrutes, y que este semestre sea un buen semestre para todos, fuerza sempai!

esta cancion de mago me inspiro mucho, la veo muy hermosa en algunas partes, por lo que la concidere algo ideal, espero que lo disfruten y porfa, dejen reviews, compartan, puteenme, lo que deseen, con amor, honoka-chan


End file.
